


Drunk Conversations

by angel_in_me



Series: I Feel It Too [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Никогда бы не подумал, что алкоголь так развязывает тебе язык, — хмыкнул Кайло. — Но буду иметь в виду.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: I Feel It Too [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Drunk Conversations

— Да, наверное, стоило тебе сказать, чтобы ты не слишком налегала на коррелианское вино, — покачал головой По, пока они с Рей шли по коридору. Вернее, шёл он, а девушка больше висела на нём, тихо хихикая.   
  
— Но оно было такое… вкусное, — пробормотала она, блаженно улыбаясь. — Я никогда ничего подобного не пробовала.   
  
— Ты вообще пила что-нибудь крепче сока? — поинтересовался пилот с добродушной усмешкой.   
  
Было совершенно очевидно, что Рей не умела пить. Совсем. Наверное, ему стоило обратить внимание раньше. Хорошо, что генерал Органа заметила её состояние до того, как оно послужило бы для сплетен или, что ещё хуже, причиной дипломатического курьёза. Впрочем, Рей можно было понять — не было ничего приятнее того, чтобы выпить за победу, будь она в бою или на дипломатической арене. Особенно если эта победа означала, что у Сопротивления появился второй шанс.   
  
— Нет, — покачала головой Рей, и пряди, за вечер выбившиеся из причёски, упали ей на лицо. — На Джакку вино могли себе позволить только… очень богатые люди. А ту бадью, что разливали за пайки... — она поморщилась. — Её пить было себе дороже.   
  
— Тогда тебе точно стоило начать с чего-то менее крепкого, — По осторожно закинул руку девушки себе на плечо, чтобы ему было удобнее идти. Из-за своего состояния Рей то и дело норовила споткнуться о подол платья.   
  
— М-м-м, но мне и так хорошо, — протянула Рей, а затем снова засмеялась, словно бы это была отличная шутка.   
  
— Посмотрим, будет ли тебе так же хорошо утром, — вздохнул По. — Коррелианское вино вызывает то ещё похмелье… Ну вот, пришли.   
  
Он открыл дверь комнаты, в которую поселили Рей. Сейчас помещение утопало в полумраке, разбавленном тусклым светом двух лун планеты. По хлопнул в ладоши, зажигая свет и завёл девушку внутрь.   
  
— Ты как, дальше сама справишься? — спросил он, отпуская Рей, та нетвёрдой походкой сделала пару шагов в сторону, а затем развернулась и посмотрела на пилота.   
  
— Так точно, коммандер, — она отсалютовала ему, но движение вышло слишком резким, отчего она ударила себя по лбу и снова засмеялась.   
  
— Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь, — пробормотал По, но всё же не стал настаивать. — Спокойной ночи, Рей.   
  
— Спокойной ночи, — продолжая посмеиваться, отозвалась она.   
  
Дверь закрылась, и Рей побрела к постели, попутно пытаясь расстегнуть колье, на котором держалась шифоновая накидка платья, что было не так-то просто в нетрезвом состоянии, поскольку пальцы не хотели её слушаться.   
  
— Дурацкие застёжки, — пробормотала себе под нос девушка. — Кто вообще придумал делать их такими маленькими.   
  
Наконец ей удалось разобраться с ожерельем и не без труда стянуть с себя накидку, которая тут же отправилась на одно из кресел, стоявших неподалеку. Наконец Рей плюхнулась на кровать и, раздражённо скинув туфли, застонала от облегчения.   
  
— Это не обувь, а орудие пыток, — выдохнула она. В голове пронеслась мысль, что, быть может, если всех штурмовиков тайно переобуть в туфли на каблуках, им и не придётся сражаться с Первым Орденом. Они сами сдадутся, лишь бы вернуть удобную обувь.   
  
Рей прыснула от собственной мысли и хлопнула в ладоши. Свет моментально погас, возвращая комнату в приятный полумрак.   
  
— Что же тебя так развеселило? — внезапно раздался голос Кайло.   
  
Рей повернула голову и увидела, что он сидел с другого края кровати и смотрел на неё, чуть приподняв брови. Она широко улыбнулась.   
  
— Бен! — воскликнула она и засмеялась. Ей было так весело и легко. — Я рада тебя видеть. Снова.   
  
— Неужели? — на его лице промелькнуло удивление, которое, впрочем, быстро сменилось усмешкой. — Приятная перемена по сравнению с сегодняшним утром.   
  
Рей ничего не ответила и лишь пожала плечами, прикрыв глаза.   
  
— В этот раз ты меня не напугал, — неразборчиво пробормотала она. — Это плюс.   
  
— Гляжу, что твой вечер прошёл хорошо, — перевёл тему Кайло, оглядывая Рей с головы до ног.   
  
— Очень, — протянула Рей. — Гораздо лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Но я не стану говорить, — она приложила пальцы к губам. — Это кон… конф… в общем, ты не должен этого знать.   
  
— Лучше скажи мне, сколько ты выпила? — поинтересовался Кайло. Девушка нахмурилась, словно бы ей физически было сложно собраться с мыслями.   
  
— Пять бокалов… может, больше. Я не считала.   
  
— Очень необдуманно с твоей стороны.   
  
— И ты туда же, — закатила глаза Рей. — Сначала По, теперь ты. Если собираешься меня отч… учить, то можешь идти… куда-то. Понятия не имею, где ты.   
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что алкоголь так развязывает тебе язык, — хмыкнул Кайло. — Но буду иметь в виду.   
  
Рей хотела что-то ответить, но в этот момент его пальцы легли на её щёку, и вместо слов у неё вырвался лишь довольный вздох. Она подалась навстречу ласке, словно кошка. Пальцы Кайло слегка дрогнули, но затем чуть более уверенно скользнули в её заплетённые волосы. Он начал ловко выуживать шпильки, державшие причёску. Каждое прикосновение отдавало приятными волнами, которые разбегались по всему телу.   
  
— М-м-м, не останавливайся, — пробормотала она, закрыв глаза, а потому не увидела улыбку на губах Кайло.   
  
Через несколько мгновений волосы Рей уже свободно спадали ей на плечи. Она села, чтобы ей было удобнее смотреть на него. Кайло снова потянулся к её лицу, аккуратно убрав упавшие на глаза прядки. Девушка перехватила его руку, переплетя их пальцы. Невольно нахлынули воспоминания о том, что случилось на «Господстве». Как он стоял перед ней, готовый дать всё, что она пожелает, стоит ей только взять его за руку, и как она, разрываемая изнутри болью и сожалением, отвергла его предложение.   
  
— Знаешь, а ведь тогда я почти пошла с тобой, — прошептала Рей. — Я была готова согласиться, принять всё, что ты мне предлагал…   
  
— Тогда почему же ты отказалась? — так же тихо спросил Кайло.   
  
— Мне стало страшно, — отозвалась девушка, не поднимая взгляда. Он аккуратно положил вторую ладонь ей на щеку, заставляя её взглянуть на него.   
  
— Ты же знаешь, что тебе не стоит меня бояться, — твёрдо заявил он. Рей едва заметно кивнула.   
  
— Знаю. И я боялась не тебя… Я испугалась своих мыслей, — она подалась вперёд и прижалась лбом к его лбу. — Это… неправильно.   
  
Кайло ничего не ответил, но его руки скользнули на её оголённую спину, и ощущение его пальцев на голой коже… Это было даже лучше, чем с утра, потому что сейчас она не чувствовала необходимости отстраняться. Наоборот, она чувствовала себя в безопасности.   
  
— Я не должна хотеть быть с тобой, — пробормотала Рей. — И всё же я ничего не могу с собой поделать.   
  
Кайло осторожно переместился так, что теперь его подбородок лежал на её макушке.   
  
— Об этом лучше поговорить, когда ты протрезвеешь, — сказал он.   
  
— Но…   
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты и об этом жалела на утро, — сказал он с грустью в голосе, а затем поцеловал её в макушку.   
  
Рей лишь вздохнула и кивнула. Может, он и прав…   
  
— Бен? — позвала она его через несколько мгновений.   
  
— Что, Рей?   
  
— Останься со мной, — попросила она, не открывая глаз. — Я… Я не хочу быть одна.   
  
— Ты больше никогда не будешь одинока, — серьёзно сказал Кайло. — Это я тебе обещаю.   
  
— Спасибо, — тихо прошептала Рей.   
  
Когда она проснулась утром, Кайло не было рядом. Она толком не помнила того, как они устроились на кровати, как он держал её в своих объятьях, всматриваясь в её расслабленное лицо. Помнила она лишь странное чувство покоя, которое окружало её в Силе, пока он был рядом. Ей должно было быть стыдно за своё поведение, за излишнюю откровенность, ведь они фактически враги, но… Но ей, наоборот, стало легче. Она и правда больше не была одна.   
  
Взгляд девушки зацепился за подвеску, которую она вчера оставила на тумбочке. Она так про неё и не спросила, совершенно забыв об этом «подарке», но её это не особо тревожило. Ведь Рей точно знала, что это была не последняя их встреча. И они ещё многое успеют обсудить.


End file.
